


The Widowmaker's Frozen Heart

by Raptarion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (Although it might be considered closer to Greek Mythology?, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, F/F, F/M, I'm making this sound more interesting than it is I'm sad to say.), Imagine Greek Mythology without the Greek flavor, So gods and faeries and monsters and stuff.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptarion/pseuds/Raptarion
Summary: "All she had ever known was cold. Under her blue skin lay a heart of ice that never beat. She could not feel joy, or sorrow. The only emotion allowed to her was a cold fury."





	1. Chapter 1

All she had ever known was cold.

Born of winter and night, the Widowmaker was forever the heart of a fierce blizzard. The snow raged around in wild and harsh winds. So heavy were the storm clouds around her that one often could not tell if it were night or day.

But her knowing nothing but cold went deeper than that. Under her blue skin lay a heart of ice that never beat. She could not feel joy, or sorrow. The only emotion allowed to her by her father, the shadow god Talon, was a cold fury.

With mastery over ice, she cut a swath of destruction along the countryside at the behest of her father. She earned her name walking over the corpses of countless brave soldiers who struggled to find her, and pierce her cold heart with colder steel. But few could find her in the storm. And those who did perished at the hands of her magic.

Such was the first couple years of Widowmaker’s life.

Then, one day, her father ordered her to halt. She took up home in a castle while her father awayed on an unknown errand. For many days she sat alone in her lavish new home. Void of life as it was, it was still comfortable. Though comforts could not stave off her boredom. She was considering defying her father’s wishes and continuing on in search of something to entertain her. But it was on that same day he returned. And he informed her that she was to be wed.

She spent another month in boredom within her home. She could no longer terrorize the countryside. The god king Lacroix was not giving up his son to be wed so his daughter in law to be could continue to terrorize his people after all. And so she waited, feeling like she was wasting away, until the day came for the ceremony.

The god king Lacroix. Tall, stern, and regal, looking not a day over thirty. His wizened eyes the only thing betraying his centuries of life. Her father, Talon. A gigantic crow with eyes like two portals into the void. And a dozen royal guards for Lacroix. The only guests present. They sat in the great hall of Widowmaker’s castle. At the front of the aisle stands an angel. One of the only beings qualified to wed two immortals.

She calls forth the groom. He is led by his father up the aisle. He is wrapped in heavy furs from head to toe. A shelter against the raging cold of the eternal blizzard. Next, Widowmaker is called forth. Talon walks a step behind her.

“You may take your seats now.” The angel says, nodding to Lacroix and Talon. Lacroix does so. Talon simply steps to the side. The angel begins a speech. Widowmaker does not listen. She takes a look at the man who would in a few moments be her husband. He does not look impressive. The most interesting thing she could see in him was his beard. And even that wasn’t enough to help her distinguish him from the dozens of other men she had looked in the eyes as she killed them. She had already decided he was wholly unremarkable, and not worth the time she had already wasted doing nothing in this palace. Let alone the time she would waste in the future.

He turns away from the angel giving her speech to look at her. He offers her a grin. Widowmaker stares at him. She had no idea what to make of his expression. She had never seen someone smile. Not thinking about it, she attempts to match his expression. This only seems to make him grin wider. She is still trying to puzzle out what his expression means when the angel speaks her name.

“Widowmaker. Your ring.” She requests. Widowmaker takes out the golden trinket, and slips it onto her husband’s finger. Gerard does the same for her. She asks for vows. She mindlessly repeats what Talon had told her to say. She didn’t even care enough about the words to understand them. More words were said. She did not care enough to listen. She hears her say “You may now kiss the bride.” Her husband leans in and puts his lips to hers briefly. And as she understood it, that meant the ceremony was complete. The polite applause from the knights seems to indicate as much.

“I hope you have a happy union.” The angel says. She smiles radiantly, before she begins to glow softly. A few moments later, and she fades away. Gerard scarcely has time to thank her. A feast follows. It is mostly silent. Talon and lord Lacroix have quiet conversation at their end of the table. The knights are a bit louder, as they talk and laugh amongst themselves. And at the head of the table, Widowmaker and Gerard sit. Widowmaker focused more on picking at her meal than in speaking to her husband.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. By the way.” Gerard says finally. Widowmaker glances up at him. But returns her attention to her food soon enough.  
“I know it’s not an ideal situation. I wasn’t happy either when I got the news. I’ve always thought love should come first in matters of marriage. But sometimes duty has other plans.” He continues.  
Widowmaker scoffs. Her duty was to be so dangerous that Lacroix would either need to risk entire armies to slay her, or be pressured into making peace through marriage. Her father had not shared with her everything that he was gaining in this union. But it was a lot more than one of Lacroix’s sons. She didn’t care what she was losing her freedom for though. Only that she was losing it. Like a hound being muzzled and chained.

“...I think we can make the best of it though. I’ll try my best to make sure you have a happy life.” He vows. She looks up again.  
“I don’t know what that is.” She states. “I’ve never been happy.”  
“Well then.” He says, reaching out to grasp her hand. “Maybe I can help with that.”  
He’s smiling again. Widowmaker mimics his face.  
“It’s not as bad as it seems.” He promises.  
“Maybe you’re right.” She says.


	2. Chapter 2

The storm that raged around the Widowmaker became noticeably less fierce in the years that followed. And on some days it was even perfectly navigable. Not long after the wedding, stagecoaches filed into the estate, filled with servants. The couple was waited on hand and foot. They wanted for nothing in the drafty halls of their castle. Save for perhaps warmth in the case of Gerard. Though he never once complained.

Gerard tried his best to stay true to his word, and give his wife a happy life. He spared no expense on luxury. The already lavish furnishings were replaced with yet more extravagant furniture. Paintings were commissioned of them. The dreary courtyards now filled with plants that died of the cold were reconstructed into rock gardens, and filled with statues. Both of magnificent and exotic beasts, as well as ones in her image.

When she showed interest in learning more about the world, he sent for the greatest minds to teach her. When she showed interest in foreign lands, he ensured their travels were as comfortable as possible in the best stagecoaches money could buy. Whatever she asked of him, he did. With all the resources and effort he could muster.

So completely were her needs and demands met that she even began to think that this contentedness was indeed happiness. She had mimicked her husband's smiling face so often, that she began to do it without noticing. Surely to smile on instinct, to not even think of it, was happiness. Right?

Some days though, she had her doubts. If this was happiness, it didn’t feel special. It was never as intense as her rage in those first few years of life. And it hardly seemed fair that more positive emotions would be so dull, while that blind hatred would be so vivid. If this was joy, it hardly seemed worth all the effort. Though she did not mention this to Gerard. She would feel guilty telling him all his efforts were for naught. She appreciated all he did for her. He did not deserve to have that appreciation tarnished by her dissatisfaction.

And so the couple enjoyed their life. As best they could. Suspecting their days would more or less be spent like this for centuries to come.

\-------------------------

Deep in the woods, there was a great tree. It was as wide around as 15 men. It had been long dead before our story began. And in the hollow of this tree, there lived a fairy. Known as Lena, this fairy was a mischievous little thief. Either because of a fascination with shiny things, mixed with a lack of respect for other people's ownership. Or simply because she enjoyed breaking into fancy homes and taking what wasn’t hers. It certainly wasn’t for money, as a fairy had little need for that.

Usually rather cautious, this fairy had become more and more daring over the years. No longer contenting herself with mortal nobleman, or even mortal kings. She had begun stealing from immortals and gods. Her hollowed out tree began featuring the wands of grand magicians. The swords of war spirits. And all sorts of amazing artifacts that had helped shape the history of the world. Hers was a collection to be envied.

She always had her ear to the ground for new and fantastic things to add to her collection. And one day she heard of something so unique, she couldn’t help but haver her curiosity piqued. She heard rumor of the ice queen, and her frozen heart. They said that it was solid ice, and that it was the source of her hatred and evil. That she had removed it when she had fallen for Gerard, so she would never hurt him. Somewhere in the mansion, her heart lay in a lockbox. And if anyone were to gain possession of it, they could control her.

Lena could not care less about controlling the ice queen. But she couldn’t help but begin to fantasize. Visions of her sneaking into that frozen castle. Unseen and unheard. Grabbing the heart of the evil queen. Then sneaking out again, right under her nose. The familiar call of a challenge was luring her in. And she had not once been able to resist that call. And so she set out to infiltrate the estate of the infamous snow queen. The Widowmaker. So that she might steal her frozen heart. Just to prove she could.

Traveling through the blizzard was difficult. And as she approached the castle, Lena already was having regrets. She had never had to face such harsh weather just for an opportunity to find what she wanted to steal. But her determination was too strong to be deterred by some harsh wind and a cold face. So she trudged onward, until she had reached the Lacroix estate. She picked the lock of a servants entrance, and finally made it out of the blinding flurry of snow.

It was the dead of night, and the estate had already retired for the evening. Lena suspected there would be guards. Maybe even knights of ice and snow. So she proceeded with caution. But she did not spy a single soul that was up and about. The castle was shockingly empty for its’ size. And not a guard to be seen. Not even outside the bed chambers. She became nervous at this point. Surely the ice queen must be so dangerous on her own that she did not require guards.

But yet again, her determination was greater than her fear. So she continued her search. She eventually found a room near the bed chambers. It had all manner of jewelry cases and mirrors. And resting on a vanity at the far end of the room was a lock box. Ornate, and decorated with gold inlays and tiny jewels. Lena nearly ran to the box, and began to pick the lock. She was profoundly disappointed when she finished though. Inside was not a heart of ice. But necklaces inlaid with diamonds and sapphires.

Lena was not careless. She knew to listen for footsteps, and had very good hearing. It had saved her more than once in her time. But Mrs. Lacroix had light footsteps. And the howling wind was just loud enough to mask them. So she was still oblivious of the woman approaching the door as she opened the lock box to disappointment. And was only alerted to her presence when she heard the creaking of the door hinges.

She whips around to find herself face to face with the Widowmaker.


	3. Chapter 3

The ice queen was restless that night. A not all too uncommon occurrence. She often spent nights like this wandering the halls or the gardens. Pacing through empty corridors until exhaustion finally overtook her, and she could return to bed. It had been a long time since she had last seen anyone at this hour. And it was with some surprise that she entered her jewelry room to find someone there. A short woman with tousled brown hair. Not someone she recognized. She stares at the stranger in confusion.

“...hiya?” The stranger says.  
“Hello. Who are you?” She asks.  
“Uh, Lena. And you must be…” Lena says, her voice trailing off.  
“Mrs. Lacroix.” She finishes, approaching the shorter woman.  
“Heh heh. Wow. Must say, none of the stories mention you being bloody gorgeous.” Lena says, backing up a step at her approach, only to bump into the vanity.  
“You flatter me.” Lacroix drawls, before taking note of the open lock box next to her. “Someone has been busy.”  
“What? Oh the box? That was open when I got here. Weird that.” Lena stammers.  
“I do not appreciate liars.” She states, closing the box and locking it back up, before turning to face her. She begins approaching her once again. Lena back up, helpless and terrified. Her back hits the wall, and the ice queen takes the final few steps towards her, and stands towering over her. “Are you going to keep spouting falsehoods in my presence?”

“I...uh… FINEIWASTRYINGTOSTEALYOURHEARTBUTIWASNTGOINGTODOANYTHINGWITHIT!” She blurts out.  
“...what?” She asks.  
“Your heart! I just wanted to take it so I could have it. I wasn’t going to mind control you or nothing like that! Honest!” She swears.  
“You were trying to steal my heart?” She asks again.  
“Yes! The one you keep in a little locked box, and if ya hold it you have to do whatever some...one…” Lena starts, but trails off as the queen starts to giggle. After a few seconds she’s practically roaring with laughter.  
“You thought… that my heart was lying around somewhere in my castle in a jewelry box?” She laughs.  
“...’snot that funny. Weirder things happen. Oi. OI! Quit laughing! It could totally have been a real rumor… stop it!” Lena pouts. Her face was burning with embarrassment.

“Such a naive, foolish girl you are.” The queen mocks, finally regaining her composure. Lena only scowls at the insult. The intense expression is undercut by one of her bangs falling into her eyes and needing to be blown away.  
“Glad someone is getting a laugh out of all this I guess. Came all the way out here and froze my arse off for nothing.” Lena grumbles.  
“It could be worse. I could have decided to kill you.” The queen points out.  
“Strangely enough, someone offering to *not* murder me isn’t all that fantastic, when most people don’t consider that at all.” Lena says.  
“And when the person in question knows you were trying to steal their most valuable possession from them?” She asks.  
“Well I don’t see how that has anything to do with anything.” Lena says turning her nose up. This prompts another giggle from Lacroix.

“You are too much. Come. Let’s continue this discussion over a meal.” She says, turning and walking away.  
“Wot? You serious?” Lena asks, stumbling after her without really stopping to think why.  
“Yes. What sort of host would I be if I did not offer some wine and cheese to my guests?” She asks.  
“Uh… considering my aforementioned attempts to rob you? A sane one.” Lena points out. Lacroix waves her hand dismissively.  
“I don’t see how that has anything to do with anything.” She scoffs.  
“Ha! People sure have the wrong idea about you. Cold as ice my arse. You’re a right stand up gal.” Lena chirps.  
“You are too kind.” Lacroix says.

\-------------------------

The two women ended up talking through the night. The ice queen had never enjoyed a conversation as much as she had with this impish thief. The topics they covered were varied. Lena had more worldly experience, but Lacroix had more learned experience. Lacroix listened with interest at the various tales of Lena’s far more successful thefts. Lena found herself enjoying the more scholarly topics the queen brought up more than she would have thought. And before either of them knew it, they had eaten up the last bit of moonlight, and daylight began to pour in through the dining room window. Lena mentioned that she should probably be starting to head back home, as it would be a long journey. And the queen admitted that she herself was incredibly tired.

Lacroix saw Lena to the front door, and when they opened it, the queen stared outside in amazement. The blizzard had calmed before in her life. But today, for the first time, it had halted completely. The clouds had parted to reveal blue skies. And the air was warm. The ice throughout the courtyard was melting. Lena barely seemed to react to the calm weather, other than to remove her heavy coat. In doing so, she revealed a pair of wings that had been snugly wrapped up underneath the heavy clothing. She stretches them out, seeming to relish in no longer keeping them restricted.

“What’s with that look?” She asks, turning to notice Lacroix’s slack jawed stare.  
“I… have never seen anything like this. The blizzard has been a part of my life for as long as I have known. I have never seen the sky before.” She admits.  
“Beautiful ain’t it?” Lena asks.  
“It is.” Lacroix agrees.

“Well. This is goodbye for now.” Lena says.  
“Safe travels.” Lacroix says.  
“Thanks luv.” Lena says. Then she reaches up and drags the queen down for a kiss. It is short, and when Lena tries to pull away, the queen grabs the back of her neck and drags her back for more. Several seconds later, when she the queen pulls back, she seems confused.  
“Why… did I do that?” She asks. Lena grins.  
“Ain’t it obvious? I’m a master thief. I’ve never once failed to steal something I’ve set out to take. I came here to steal your heart. And I have.” She says.

With that, she hops up into the air, and flies away. The queen stands there in the melting snow, watching her leave.


End file.
